


All Winners

by gouguruheddo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gouguruheddo/pseuds/gouguruheddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing clever here, just porn for the sake of porn. Older-verse. One-shot. Daisuke x Ken</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Winners

It was because his skin was like caramel. Smooth and sweet, but with a dash of salt that lingered on the back of his pallet. Heated and malleable between his delicate fingers, and shimmering like glitter under the sheen of sweat. Underneath the soft skin, he could feel every ribbon of tendons and every plate of muscle as his fingernails caught on the sharp ridges of shoulder blades. He sighed out, hot and labored, his breath tasting like his partner and his voice rattling like a glass on a table.

“Ken. You’re not allowed. You know the rules.” The tanned one commanded. His tongue caught the lobe of the Ken’s ear, causing the taller man to shift his weight into his partner’s lap. “I don’t...” Eager lips kissed a soft, agonizing trail down the other’s neck, “Want to hear...” Until his head swooped up with a tongue dragging against perfumed skin, Ken’s head tossing to the side with a silent moan that deflated in his stomach. “A sound.”

His leader lifted himself, his biceps bulging and showing their mass, their history of heavy labor defined by the deep shadows between bone and muscle. The radiant orange glow of the setting sun sliced through the window and cut into harsh angles across his face: sharp in definition along his eyes and chin, but soft around his nose and cheeks. Even though his heart was pounding in time with his thrusts, the thrill of watching his lover try so hard to win the game taunted him to try harder to break him.

Ken closed his eyes as his head rolled back into the pillows--slender legs wrapping around a toned waist; slender arms coming up to draw his partner down onto him; slender fingers to claw at the tense flesh of his partner’s buttocks. Deeper. Deeper. Deeper. Every motion breaching the wall inside him, bringing bright flashes behind closed eyes. Even without his sight he could see the figure of his lover burned on the back of his eyelids.

And then it was gone. His tanned god left him, naked and empty, a whimper so desperately threatening to leave the confines of his chest. But that wasn’t how one won the game. Cautiously, he let his eyes open, a sly smile marked across his lips. A slight dimple adorned each corner--his face never really seemed to have entirely grown out of all of his childhood roundness.

The games were changing. The shorter one had to step it up in order to win. With rough hands, he flipped Ken onto his belly and grabbed at his hips and dragged him up to meet his need. “You’re going to lose, Ichijouji.”

Ken’s face was planted in the mound of plush, and his arms were sprawled and weakly clasped together in front of him. His spine was a graduating curve into his lover’s hips, his knees spread out wide and legs pressing hotly against the other man’s. He couldn’t even pretend to look like he didn’t want it, that he didn’t want to be challenged.

And how obvious he was being that he didn’t want to win.

Dark hands grappled porcelain hips, and Ken bit down hard into feather filled pillows. His body rocked eagerly and unwillingly against his partner’s, his member finding relief within the careful pumping of the other man’s hand. His eyes were shut, his mouth moving without resolve, desperate pleas failing to reach the end of his throat. The other man was taking him for all that he was. Turning him into something much more resembling a toy than a person, but loving every moment of it.

He wanted to moan. To scream. To whimper and groan and plea. He wanted to say his name. To ask him for more. To tell him how much he loved him. How much he loved being a part of him.

The other man leaned over Ken, his free hand pressing into the bottom of his shoulder blade. The leverage helped him drive deeper and faster, his grip on Ken’s need tightening with uncontrollable flexes from his own peaking orgasm. “Say…” He started, finding it increasingly hard to finish the execution of his plan. “Say my name, Ichijouji.”

Ken’s head arched back, the heat from his own breath against the fabric bringing only a slight discomfort through the rails of passion flowing through his body. He was pinned against the bed, his arms useless against the weight and strength of the man demanding his release. His hands balled puffs of pillows toward his face as he rocked back into the source of divine pleasure.

“Say my name!”

It wasn’t until he heard the heartbeat within his ears and the thrusting falling into time that he was driven mad enough to forget. Where the only person whose name he remembered was the one that was fulfilling him. Not only sexually, or emotionally, but spiritually. Where on the planes of existence they were one entity and when together they were actually each other.

A rolling moan came deep from his gut and out through his gaping mouth. The sound was poetic and melodic, bordering a somber melody of pent up frustration. Ken felt his whole body shake against his oncoming orgasm, his body going rigid as his partner moved quickly inside and out of him.

“S-say…!”

“Motomiya!” Ken gasped as he expelled himself into the tender hand of his jogress partner. “Daisuke! Dai…” He whimpered as his hips moved against the warmth of Daisuke’s hand. He drew his own hand up to grab at clumps of his dark hair. Between clenched teeth, he hissed sharply. “Dai…”

Daisuke had won, and that alone drove him to his own climax. Inside Ken, he left a bit of himself behind, both his hands grasping at the crease between the the man’s abdomen and legs. “Ken.” He whispered, his teeth catching the bottom of his puffy lips as he spoke the sweetest name to ever exist.

After a few moments that felt like eternities, Daisuke dropped to his side and cradled the taller man within his arms. With a nose pressed to the back of Ken’s neck, he said, “I won. Again.”

Ken breathed contently. A foggy smile pierced his lips. “Who said I ever wanted to win?”


End file.
